Things that bloom at night
by Nea-9
Summary: Merlin Queen Mab/Vortigern. I just had to contine the famous tent scene.


Things that bloom at night Lisa Normal Lisa 2 2008-10-28T14:53:00Z 2008-10-28T14:53:00Z 1 488 3076 25 7 3557 11.5606 Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Normale Tabelle"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:#0400; mso-fareast-language:#0400; mso-bidi-language:#0400;}

Disclaimer: Hallmarks „Merlin" does not belong to me, and neither do the characters. A violation of copy rights is not intended.

A/N: This is my first Merlin fanfiction. This story is Mab/Vortigern, because I simply HAD to continue the tent scene. In my opinion, this was the most sexually charged moment in the whole movie, and I hope I did it justice.

English is not my first language, so please have mercy, I am trying my best.

* * *

 Things that bloom at night

„What is it?" he asked as Mab carefully placed the teardrop into the palm of his hand. His fingers wrapped around hers, not wanting to let her go. The desire to touch…to have her was almost overwhelming, but an inner voice told him that she was something that he would never possess. So he simply brushed his thumb over the back of her hand, caressing the lily white skin. It felt cool, soft as silk, unreal and inhuman like her whole, cold beauty.

"It'll protect you." She explained, her voice calm and soft, she almost sounded worried. Almost like she cared.

"What are you afraid of, Madam?" he asked and carefully pulled on her hand, making her step closer. She followed the invitation and sat down in his lap.

"The world is passing you by, leaving you behind. Kings and queens, old ways, new ways…it'll come together in the end."

He curled his arm around her waist, and her scent washed over him, making him feel light-headed. She smelled of flowers, water lilies and white roses, she was something foreign, something he had never been close to before. She smelled like the night's fresh air.

"I have never been afraid, and never will be." he finished. She let her hand rest on his shoulder, her expression unreadable, but she looked worried. Or sad. He couldn't tell.

"Vortigern…Vortigern, it's your pride. You pride condemns you!" her voice was only a whisper now.

He didn't answer. He somehow knew she was right, but was there anything he could do about it? He doubted it.

Mab's face was now even closer to his, her green eyes piercing through him, as if she was trying to spy into his soul. She probably was.

"_Things that bloom at night…"_ he thought.

He felt her hand on his face and returned her gaze. "Vortigern, I will vanish if Uther becomes king, and when I am gone, my people will die too. I have too great a responsibility to go down without a fight."

"I know, Madam."

The kiss they shared was a soft brushing of lips, a caress exchanged between equals. A gesture of comfort in difficult times. His hands rested around her hips, hers around his neck.

It was him who broke the kiss, but he didn't let go of her, resting his forehead against hers.

"You are not from this world, Queen Mab, that is for sure." Vortigern breathed.

He felt her smile against his skin and it sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't remember a woman ever having such an effect on him.

"I know."

The kiss that followed was just as feather-light as the first one, and he allowed himself the pleasure of letting one of her raven braids run through his fingers. He briefly wondered if she ever let mortals this close, but doubted it.

Mab opened her mouth a little more, the tips of their tongues touching briefly. Vortigern felt as if he was drowning in moonlight.

This time it was her who broke the kiss.

"Goodbye, Vortigern."

She stood and made sure that the teardrop she had given him as a parting gift was still safely lying in his hand before making her way to the entrance of the tent.

"Madam!" he called after her, and she turned around.

"I believe in you, Madam."

Mab smiled. And was gone.

Okay, that was it. PLEASE review and tell me what you think.


End file.
